<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I did something bad by changkissx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345026">I did something bad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/changkissx/pseuds/changkissx'>changkissx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Demons, Blood, M/M, Office Sex, Smut, Supernatural Elements, lust!minho, minchan, pride!chan, pwp with a little bit of plot, they're NOT a couple!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:08:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/changkissx/pseuds/changkissx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn't explain that feeling, nor find the right words to, but it was intense as falling from the sky innumerous times, as finding paradise and touching its soft and cold skin.<br/>As meeting a soulmate - if he only had a soul.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I did something bad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, everyone!!! I hope you guys had a great Merry Christmas and can have a lovely New Year. I can't believe I could manage to get through this year but I hope 2021 can bring us better things 😊<br/>Some important disclaimers here:<br/>1) This is my first smut so please be gentle with me omg<br/>2) Lust is one of most powerful sins so yeah, it will appear differently to each person (as a way to seduce everybody around him). And he has a red aura but only Chan can see it since he's a sin and demon as well (Chan doesn't change his shape so easily as Minho but he can do it if he wants).<br/>I think that's it. Enjoy it 🥰</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The weather was always very cold in that period of the year but, fortunately, Chan was dressed up in his fancy black suit and an overcoat. At the moment, he was standing alone at the front main door of the huge Mr. Park's mansion, waiting for someone to open it. He put his hands inside of his overcoat's pockets and a small smile on his face as the door was finally opened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Welcome, Mr. Bang! Please, come in." Mr. Park greeted him with a big smile on his flushed face (probably from drinking too much alcohol). "We're all eager to receive you here."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He put one of his arms around Chan's shoulders, making him enter his mansion as Chan tried not to roll his eyes seeing all his excitement. A maid quickly showed up and helped him take off his overcoat. After that, Chan finally took some time to observe the living room he was in. He knew Mr. Park was a very rich man, but all the luxury and expensive items adorning the room impressed even him. It was their first encounter in person after many negotiations between their employees. Chan was very close to making a great partnership with him and the feeling of gain and obtainment was one of his favorite things of all. Even though he had to admit it: maybe playing with humans' interests was his biggest pastime on Earth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There were some people walking around the room as some music played quietly. He saw Mr. Park waving at some other men - he guessed they might be businessmen who negotiated with him before - and when they saw it, they came to greet him as well. After that, they had a chit chat before heading to the office. When they got there, Chan signed a contract and their partnership was finally established.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everything seemed normal as they were seated in comfortable brown leather chairs until Chan felt something </span>
  <em>
    <span>different</span>
  </em>
  <span> overflowing the environment. He was hoping he was misreading the situation, but when Chan saw the crimson aura surrounding that person who entered the office, he knew he was fucked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chan would recognize it anywhere and when he saw a naughty smile showing in that face, he knew he also was recognized. The man appeared wearing a jet black suit as he walked in their direction, and even Chan, trying to mask his surprised face, he knew he couldn't. Chan was still listening to Mr. Park and his men, talking about something he definitely wasn't paying attention to, when he saw him walking through the room and then, he sat on Mr. Park's lap whispering something in his ear. Suddenly, Mr. Park talked to his men and everyone left the office as Chan wasn't there with them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How should I call you today?" Chan asked, still seated in the same chair, only moving it so he could stare directly at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You know it depends on how you're seeing me today." He answered, sitting at the edge of the big table next to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chan stood up and approached his body to the latter's legs hanging off from the table: "Touch me and I'll see it." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He took one of his hands to Chan's cheek and closed his eyes. Chan could feel his body tremble and felt hotter only by the other's touch, searching and seeing his mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, you really surprised me this time. I'm looking very pretty at your sight." He giggled lightly and said: "Call me Minho. Which name are you using today?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Chan." He said, leading his hands to touch Minho's legs as he spread them to settle Chan's body between those.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's been a long time ever since we've met... the last time we were two women somewhere far away from here." Chan said, looking into his eyes, which would devour his soul if he had one.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I know. And even if being among humans and fooling around them is very fun to me, no one here could be compared to you." Minho said with glint eyes, looking at his face: "Only you can satisfy me as I want, right?" Then, Minho touched his face again and past images from their encounters started to flow into his mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chan hated how Minho could always know how to convince him to do anything he wishes, floating his ego despite time, place or bodies they were in. He squeezed his hands on Minho’s thighs, pulling his body even closer to him and smiled seeing him reacting to his touches. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’How does he sees you?’’ Chan asked, slowly taking off Minho's suit and tie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why do you want to know that?" Minho said, smirking and looking at the other's concentrated face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm just curious." He continued, descending his hands to Minho's pants.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho just laughed and said, raising one of his eyebrows: "Do you want to know how does he fuck me too?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chan was crouched next to Minho's feet as he finished undressing the other carefully. He just turned his serious stare at Minho's playful face. Of course, Chan already knew how much he loved to play with his mind. It was kind of a foreplay to him. Apparently, his stare was enough to answer that question and he answered the previous question made.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He sees me as a woman. Probably in her 20s, blonde and all that stuff you already know." Minho finished, looking at Chan looming over him again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's so predictable…" Chan said, rolling his eyes, thinking about humans could be so easy to fool with.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then, Chan started to look at Minho's body bent against the table. He shouldn't be so impressed, but everytime they met each other, the latter always seemed better and prettier than the previous time. Even though they had similar heights, Minho's body looked petite next to his and it was definitely a big turn on to him. His black hair locks were glued to his slightly sweaty face as Minho bit his lower lip, enjoying the way Chan looked at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho took his hands to Chan's suit and pulled him in for a kiss. When their lips touched, Chan felt his insides burn - in the most literal way possible. He knew this sensation very well, and even if it's been a while since he'd felt it, he would never forget about how delicious it is. Their lips were moving eagerly against each other when Chan felt the other's hands moving to his suit and managed somehow to get them off his body. They had barely started it and Chan felt as he was about to combust.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, Minho pulled them apart and took his time to observe his body too. He could guess what was about to happen just at the feeling of Minho's right hand descending through his bare chest as his left hand approached his neck, near to his hungry mouth. When Chan felt those lips touching his neck, as his teeth stuck around the soft skin, he knew there wasn't turning back. He was feeling Minho drinking his blood at the same time his hand started to move against his boner in a perfect pace. It wasn't the first - and probably wouldn't be the last time - Minho bit him like that, but everytime it happened, he felt as if he could lose control anytime and his true form may show up. His sight was blurred and Chan bet his eyes were fully black at the moment. The connection they created before sex happened, it always made everything feel better to them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, Minho stopped, took his teeth from his Chan's neck and turned his eyes to see him. Chan was already looking like a mess, flushed face and some blood still dripping from the bite before it healed completely. Now, Minho's irises were red and his eyes looked like so feline. When Minho opened his mouth to talk next to the latter's mouth, the words that came from him didn't surprise him:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You know we don't have much time left so I need you to fuck me now. Fast and hard." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck is a very soft word for what I want to do to you right now." Chan finished and took one of his hands to grab Minho's hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho chucked quickly and said: "If you want to spend some days fucking just like last time, we would have to get out of here… maybe we should go to my kingdom down there?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chan wouldn't do something just this again. Minho was addictive and that’s the reason that, even though he really appreciated their sex and their random encounters, he avoided spending too much time with him. Mainly in his kingdom, where Minho was even more powerful than he normally is. Therefore, he ignored those words and pulled Minho's body for another heated kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their bodies were so hot, tangled like that as Chan felt Minho's bare legs wrapping his waist. He could feel Minho moving his body in his embrace and their crotches touching each other in a delicious way, even if Chan still got his pants on. The best thing about being in each other's hands was the fact that they didn't need to hold their true instincts, so they always ended up doing some mess. Unfortunately, they were in the most inappropriate place to do something like this, but it's not like it mattered to them, right?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For that reason, Chan pulled them apart and led Minho's body so he was fully laid on his back touching the wooden table. He took his belt off and unbuttoned his pants while his eyes observed Minho laid with his spread legs as one of his own hands touched his cock lightly. His aura was getting redder as he was feeding himself from all the energy that was filling the room. Chan was feeling that energy affecting him too when he was finally without his clothes. His cock was very hard and all he wanted to do now was to feel Minho's hole around him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then, Chan took one of his hands to his cock and led its tip to the other's entrance, touching there teasingly. He could see Minho squirming as he pushed it in slowly. Minho let out a loud groan resonate through the office and Chan smiled, knowing how much the latter loved the initial pain and discomfort their sex caused to him. He started to move in a slow pace but giving hard thrusts, feeling his inward muscles already tightened around his cock. Chan grabbed Minho's waist as he just let moans come from his mouth since the pleasure he was feeling was finally getting the best of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chan titled against Minho as a way to get closer to him. He was feeling his cock being pressed between their bodies but decided to not touch him yet. At the moment, their foreheads were touching as their mouths continued to moan against each other. Minho wrapped his legs against Chan's waist and said:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You really like this, right? Fucking me in your boss' table…" He took his both hands to Chan's hair, pulling his curly brown hair locks to look straight into his fully black eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He felt insulted by that simple insinuation as Chan himself was going to let a mere human control him anyhow: "You know he's not my boss, Minho." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He felt the urge of increasing his pace, so he did that, pressing his nails tightly against Minho's waist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Does he know that, babe?" He asked, smiling wide while he felt Chan opening him so well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't care for what he thinks. But you know too well I wouldn't let any human subordinate me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Minho could answer in a teasing way, Chan approached their mouths together. He started to kiss him because he definitely wouldn't handle Minho provoking him. His pace was getting faster and intense while his body was embracing all that sensual energy. Chan closed his eyes and without realizing, he let his real nails appear against Minho's skin. He just saw his mistake when he felt my hands getting soaked by Minho's dark blood. It wasn’t rare, they hurt each other while doing sex and since they could heal quickly, it wasn't never an issue between them. Actually, Minho enjoyed things getting out of control when they were together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was probably the reason why he let out a loud scream as Chan continued his hard thrusts against him, finally reaching his prostate. He saw Minho's hands reaching the wooden behind him and started to scratch it enough to let some big marks on it. Seeing Minho losing his control just like that definitely floated his ego, so he focused all his force to make him cum soon. His thrusts were hard enough to make the whole table tremble a lot and it didn't take too long to make Minho finally come untouched, between their bodies. His warm hole clenched his muscles around Chan's cock, so he came inside him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho was breathing heavily while his aura was glowing in a beautiful crimson color. Chan let a few thrusts before getting out of him and pulled away their bodies. He saw the other's cock still dripping and decided to lick all cum pooling in his belly, just stopping when his mouth came to reach Minho's tip. He gave one last suck in all of his cock's extension. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe next time, you should show up with this appearance. I didn't enjoy you enough like this." Chan said, licking his bloody smudgy fingertips. After that, he started picking his lost clothes up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll consider that." Minho said simply, still laid above the table. "But for now, you should go. My trick won't last too much longer and they'll look for you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chan finished dressing himself up and even though he was way more messier, it was definitely worthed just to get a taste of him after so long. He was ready to leave the office, opening the door when he listened to Minho calling him:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Your eyes are still black, Chan. They'll see it." He said, sitting up at the edge of the table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chan blinked sometimes and when he saw Minho nod, he finally closed the door. He was walking around the floor, trying to reach the staircase, but feeling so satisfied. His encounters with Minho were totally unpredictable. Chan never knew when those would happen - maybe tomorrow, one month after or even some decades later -, but one thing he could always count on: Minho would continue to find a way to surprise and please him even more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked it. Any more doubts, just ask me and I'll answer them. I appreciate any feedback and thanks for your time.<br/>Twitter: @changkissx <br/>My tumblr: youngnbloody.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>